Zach's Love Story
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Title says it all. Zach falls in love with his neighbour/best friend...but not without a few snags along the way. Zach/OC slight Peter/Alecia Prolouge uploaded R&R! T for now. Will be bumped to M later on.


**Let's get some things clear. This is my first **_**The Good Wife**_** fanfic. I love the show and I don't think there's enough fics in the archive...and I am pretty sure that many people agree. If I DO get some information wrong, please don't judge me harshly. I haven't seen all the episodes. Some episodes of season 1 haven't even premiered in Australia yet. BTW, I'm Australian so don't be surprised if you see lots of 'Mum' and Aussie referances.**

**So, this is mostly centered on Alecia's son, Zach, as he falls in love with his neighbour/best friend with some snags on the way. By the way, Graham Phillips, keep up the good work playing him. It's good to see you mature...and you are so cool. There! I said it! I have a little interest in him. Happy!?**

**So in this, the characters might seem a little bit OOC but remember, I don't know much about them so, I'm basically attempting something I don't even know much about. Wish me luck.**

**Some chapters will be in Zach's POV. Some will have no POV. I'm making this up as I go along. Don't judge me. It's what I do and I won't change that. You can't make me anyway.**

**Here's the disclaimer which will be pretty obvious: Aside from my OCs here and there, I own nothing relating to the Good Wife. If I did, Zach would have a girlfriend who DOESN'T say mean stuff about Alecia on her Twitter account and...Alecia and Will would've never had a past.**

**In this, Gracie is on an around-the-world trip with some friends from her school. So, she won't be in this story until close to the end...or the middle of the story. Pending on what I feel like.**

**And...Zach broke up with that girlfriend who says bad things about Alecia on her Twitter account. And I just found another reason why I'm not getting a Twitter account until I'm at least 16. Here's why: I'M 13 FOR PETE'S SAKE!**

**Here we go. Go ahead while I'll go freak out in the corner. For this one time, I'll welcome flames because I know I deserve them.**

**The story's set 3-4 years or so after **_**The Good Wife**_**, so Zach would be 17-18 and Peter's working late nights now since he returned to his position as United States Attorney.**

**In your reviews, can you PLEASE leave me some information on the show? It'll help a lot. I'll make sure you get full credit for the info.**

**It might be going up to M later on anyway for future violence.**

**OK. I'm wasting almost a page on Microsoft and you guys are probably bored and eager to flame me so I will shut up now and won't interrupt unless it's something important like providing information or something. I am a girl/woman (whatever you want to call me) of my word.**

**Feel free to go on and enjoy the story.**

**Remember, prolouges are meant to be a little crappy for the first time in something new!**

Zach's POV

"ZACH!"

I mentally groaned. Mum has been on my back for the past 5 minutes. She's hosting some new work college for dinner. And, wait for it; this college happen to be our new neighbour. His name is Marvin Jacobs. Coming along is also his wife, Claire and his daughter, Jenna. Apparantly, Jenna happens to be 2 months younger than me. So, Mum thought it would be nice for me to hang out with a girl that's not her or my sister...or the cheerleaders I was constantly forced to hang out with.

"Coming, Mum!" I shouted back as I shut down my computer after book-marking my research website and ran into the kitchen, hoping I wouldn't get scolded for running in the house.

"Marvin is gonna be here any minute! You have to get changed into something appropiate and set the table," my Mum reminded.

"Yes, ma'am," I muttered before grabbing the knives and forks and laying them on the table.

"Oh. Make sure you change into the outfit I layed out for you," Mum added.

"OK, Mum!" I called as I left the room to have a quick shower and get changed.

I quickly stripped myself of my clothes before turning on the shower to slightly cool. I washed my arms, legs, torso and face in 3 minutes before I turned off the shower and dried myself thoroughly. With my towel wrapped around my lower-half, I walked into my bedroom and changed into the blue demin jeans and green button-up short sleeve shirt my Mum picked for me. I decided to wear my good sneakers. I hardly wore them, so they were still in pretty good condition. They were the plain white sneakers Grandma bought for me for my birthday a couple of months after my dad began his prison term a few years ago. I'm actually pretty thankful that they still fit me...for once.

I grabbed my comb and worked on my wet hair. I had to look my best to impress my Mum's new college...and maybe his daughter. What can I say? My friends have turned me into quite a ladies man over the past few months. With the comb, I managed to create a frindge on the right side of my head. I looked pretty darn good.

_DING-DONG!_

I immediately knew what that meant. Marvin was standing outside the door with his family. Oh boy. Here we go.

"I'll get it!" Grandma shouted.

That's weird. I could've sworn that Mum gave Grandma the night off because of this whole thing. She must have insisted to help out tonight since Dad's working late again. But, they were here now. I walked out of my bedroom to the kitchen and stood by my mother as Grandma let the Jacobs family in.

"Ah. Marvin. Good to see you," my mother said as she shook Marvin's hand.

"Same goes to you, Alecia...even though I saw you at work 5 hours ago," Marvin responded.

I couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Mum was at that comment. What the heck? It wasn't like he was hitting on Mum or anything...was he? Thankfully, the awkwardness was cut short when an older woman cleared her throat. I assumed it was the wife. I noticed a bit of a skirt that wasn't the same material as Mrs Jacobs'. I assumed that their daughter was hiding behind her. She must be shy.

"Oh. Sorry. This is my wife, Claire," Marvin introduced.

"Hello, Alecia. Very nice to meet you at last," Claire said as she shook Alecia's hand.

"Likewise, Claire," my Mum responded.

"And this shy teenager hiding behind me is our daughter, Jenna," Claire laughed.

"Come on, Jenna. They're our neighbours and she's my new work college. You're gonna be seeing a lot of them. No point of being shy," Marvin encouraged.

"Come on, Dad. You know how awkward I am around boys," Jenna retorted.

"Hey, it's OK. I'm not one of those guys if that's what you're thinking," I assured.

What I said was true. I'm not like one of those guys. I don't like using girls for sex. I don't like girls for their bodies. I like them for them, no matter what my friends think of them. Obviously a little more confident now, Jenna finally emerged. As soon as I saw her, I was at a loss for words.

She was beautiful. Wait. Cross that. She was DOWN-RIGHT GORGEOUS! Her long chestnut hair was straight and flowed just past her shoulder blades. Her piercing blue eyes were sparlking. Her skin was lightly tanned and flawless. I have to admit, though. I loved the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing a white skirt that ended just under her knees and a green short-sleeved shirt with white ballet flats.

My breath was hitched in my throat, my eyes were wide and my jaw dropped. I never felt this way about a girl before. Even the cheerleaders didn't spark my interest...and they are meant to be the hottest girls in the entire school!

"Hi. I'm Jenna," she introduced.

I didn't know how long I was speechless. But I sorta went back to normal when Mum elbowed me in my ribs. Ouch!

"Hi. I-I'm Zach," I managed to say.

We shook hands and the next thing I knew, I felt a spark. Jenna must have felt it too, since she was blushing as well.

"How about we let the kids get to know each other better while you finish dinner?" Marvin suggested.

I didn't like him already. He appeared to be a creep. Just then, Dad walked in. I immediately thanked God for that.

"Hi, honey," Dad said as he walked in and pecked Mum on the lips.

"Get a room!" I shouted.

I saw Jenna place her hand over her mouth to stiffle her giggles. But I managed to hear them so I playfully glared at her.

'What?" Jenna asked me, looking innocent.

"I show you what?" I retorted to her as I went to give her a little payback.

She started giggling a little bit as I went behind her and started tickling her sides. Ribs, hip bones and all. OK. Either I was dreaming or Marvin wasn't doing something that a normal father would do which is staring me down and giving me a dirty look for my ministrations.

Just then, Dad noticed our guests. "And who are these?"

"Honey, these are our new neighbours and my new college at work. This is Marvin Jacobs, his wife, Claire, and the girl who is suffercating with laughter because of Zach is their daughter, Jenna. Marvin, this is my husband, Peter Florrick," Mum introduced.

"Why do I get the feeling that your Dad isn't very happy to see mine?" I murmured to Jenna quietly so she was the only one who could hear after I let her go to give her a chance to breathe.

"Dad also ran to be the United States Attorney. He's still a little upset about the fact that your Dad beat him to the job," Jenna murmured back.

"Dinner's ready!" Grandma called.

With that, everyone took a seat around the table. Dad sat at the head of the table with Mum sitting next to him on his right and Marvin next to him on the left. I pulled out a chair for Jenna.

"You don't have to do this, Zach. You know that right?" Jenna laughed as she sat in the chair.

"Do you want to be tickled again?" I threatened as I took my seat between Mum and Jenna.

"No," Jenna responded immediately.

"Then let me be a gentleman," I told her as I took her plate and started placing food on her plate.

"Thanks," she said greatfully to me as I placed the plate in front of her.

"I thought so," I mumbled as I placed food on my plate before turning to her and adding, "And you're welcome."

Grandma sat on Dad's right while Marvin sat next to Grandma and Claire sat next to her husband. We all helped ourselves to the delicious pasta and salad Mum and Grandma cooked.

"So, Claire, what do you do for a living?" Mum asked before having some of the spaghetti.

"I work part time as a ticket sales lady at the cinema," Claire answered.

"What about you, Jenna? Do you have any interests?" Dad asked.

"Well, I take singing lessons,"Jenna started.

"She's so good, she's the main soloist in the choir," Marvin bosted.

"Dad, you promised not to boast anything," Jenna warned, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Actually, I said 'no promises'," Marvin retorted.

"Wow. Maybe you should sing for us," I suggested.

"Well, we have a karaoke machine next door. Maybe we could have a little contest...which I have a funny feeling I will so kick your butt in," Jenna said while looking at me.

"Loser has to helps Grandma with the dishes," I challanged.

"You are so on," Jenna said back.

Jenna's POV

Wow. This guy is so amazing. I'm now actually glad Dad threatened me into coming here tonight. Not to mention that he's really hot. **(AN: OK. That 'threatened' is a HUGE giveaway to a snag that Jenna and Zach will face later on in the story. Enough said.)**

"Wow. You 2 have barely known each other for 5 minutes and now you're competing against each other," Mum said in disbelief.

"Hey, Zach. Maybe we should have our parents competing too," I suggested.

"Oh no. I haven't sung since Zach was little," Alecia immediately said.

"Come on, honey. Show off that amazing voice you have. In fact, you should sing our song," Peter coaxed.

"Only if you sing it with me," Alecia begged.

"Hey. Why don't we do pairs instead of solos? Peter and Alecia, myself and Marvin and Jenna and Zach," Mum suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, actually," I responded.

Zach nodded in agreement before adding, "Grandma could be the judge."

"Alright. But after dinner," Mrs Florrick promised.

"Fine with me," Zach and I said at the same time.

"Alecia, this spaghetti is really delicious," Dad said before helping himself to a second round of pasta.

"Thank you, Marvin. It's a family recipe actually," Alecia told us.

"The salad's pretty good too," Mum added before eating some lettuce and tomato.

"That's good to know," Alecia responded.

With that, we ate our dinner while Mum, Dad, Alecia and Peter talked about work, Zach's Grandma was also in the converstation and Zach and I were talking about stuff we're into. He also told me about how he was looking into the sex and corruption scandal that got his father locked up a few years ago. I have to admit. He was hot AND smart.

Then, it was time for the karaoke contest. Oh boy.

**I know it's crappy, but, like I said, it's my first time writing a fanfic for this archieve and I'm basically going in blind. Like I said, there are some episodes that haven't even premiered in Australia yet.**

**And...I'm just ending it now because it's over 6 pages long (5 if you don't include that page-long author's note) and over 2000 words. Also, I have spent months working on this, pondering on how they should first meet and stuff, and I just want to get it out of the way. It's been on my mind ever since I started it.**

**Review! Please! Remember, information if you have any!**


End file.
